


Coming out to friends

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Campfires, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: It's three words. Two if one contracts the first two. Nothing difficult. Except-Noctis fiddles with his phone. It's more or less something to keep his hands occupied and his anxiety at bay. He tries to tell himself he isn't nervous, but it doesn't work. He is a wreck. A nervous wreck.Noctis comes out to his friends and realises he didn't need to be nervous. No one is straight.





	Coming out to friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, ages ago I posted on the FFXV Kinkmeme. And I always promised myself I would go back to this prompt, clean it up and then post it on ao3. Finally I did it. 
> 
> [Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2985339#cmt2985339) or have a at the end author notes. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.

It's three words. Two if one contracts the first two. Nothing difficult. Except- 

Noctis fiddles with his phone. It's more or less something to keep his hands occupied and his anxiety at bay. He tries to tell himself he isn't nervous, but it doesn't work. He is a wreck. A nervous wreck. 

And he is pretty sure, Ignis has picked up on it. Especially since the advisor had filled his dinner plate for him and Noctis has neither protested nor gotten rid of the vegetables. There are beans on the plate, clearly identifiable as such, but the rest looks more than edible as there is a juicy piece of fish and fries. He should be hungry and eating - at least the fish and fries - but finds he cannot. 

Maybe he should just tell his friends - get over with, without preamble. But what if they react badly? He has been travelling with them for ages. They know him. Or rather - they think they know him. But what if they suddenly decide they can't do this with him? 

With him being gay that is. At least now he can admit that. Even if it is only in his head. 

Ignis throws him another glance from across the fire where is sitting with his legs crossed, fork in one hand, ebony in the other. It makes Noctis squirm because Ignis is persistent if he picks up on something that bothers him. A frown begins to form on his face. The glance morphs into a stare. 

And of course the fidgeting with his phone alarms Gladio, who gives him a look, which then wanders to Ignis, who is still staring at Noctis. The shield sits up straighter, elbows moving off his knees. Noctis is suddenly very much aware that if Ignis is going to question him, Gladio certainly is. 

The only one he hasn't picked up on anything is Prompto, who is balancing his plate on his knees while at the same time looking through the pictures he has taken.

"What's bothering you?" the shield asks as he puts down his plate. Yep. Here it comes. Noctis' heart begins to beat faster in his chest. Ignis is still focused on Noctis and now Prompto looks up as well, putting the camera down. 

Great, all eyes are on him, most of them filled with slight to moderate worry. 

"I -" Noctis starts, then swallows and then starts again. He needs to tell them. It's not like he can keep it secret for much longer. They should know about this. Besides if he can't tell them, who can he tell? 

"I'm . . ." he tries again, but it feels suddenly very awkward to say it. Everyone still looks at him, Prompto with his fork halfway to his mouth, Gladio with a raised eyebrow and Ignis hasn't move at all, his expression having turned calculating. 

"Must be serious if you cannot tell us," Gladio remarks dryly, but Ignis' glare is enough for him to shrug and put his hands up in surrender. 

"You don't need to push Noctis, Gladio, it is obviously important for him," Ignis says. With eyes focused on the prince, he eats some beans. Noctis follows them from the plate to the other one's mouth with bile fascination, then he decides to get it over with. It can't be worse than eating vegetables. "GuysIthinkImgay." 

"Excuse me," Ignis says, blinking slightly. A bean drops down on the plate. 

"He said he is gay, Ignis," Prompto smiles, at first only a small smile, then a radiant grin. 

Ignis shrugs and then - finally - focuses his gaze back on his food, pushing a piece of fish through the sauce. 

"And I thought it was serious," Gladio grumbles, but his grin betrays him even though he tries to hide it behind taking a sip of from his cup. 

Prompto's smile meanwhile has widened and he is shining. "That's great, Noct, it's good you finally found yourself." 

Noctis is floored. Somehow he expected rejection and not casual acceptance. He blinks, but turns his head towards Prompto. "But I thought you would be . . . less . . ." 

He doesn't know how to finish the sentence, but Prompto does it for him. "Less open? Less accepting? Nah, that would be hypocritical of us." 

"Why?" 

"Well, Ignis is asexual, but in a very fulfilling relationship with Gladio here, who plays for both te-" 

"Wait- there are a couple?" 

"We have been for two years, four month and a few days." Ignis replies, eating a French fry. 

"I always thought the cuddling was because you two were friends." 

"And let me guess, the nicknames we use for each other you thought of as enforcing our heterosexuality by pretending to be comfortable at being called terms of endearment by another man." 

"Well, I didn't know cupcake and smartass are terms of endearment," Noctis protests at Gladio's words. 

Ignis meanwhile smiles indulgently at his partner. "Well, cupcake, I didn't know you could form such an elegant sentence." 

The corners of Gladio's mouth twitch. "Smartass." 

"Anyway Noct, you are always loved regardless of your sexual orientation, romantic inclination or your gender. Nowadays it is much more excepted," Prompto beams at him. It warms Noctis' heart, makes him giddy and does a funny thing to his stomach. 

"It doesn't mean you won't face any discrimination because humans are dicks, but since that scandal with Ravus in Tenebrae it has become acceptable to talk about your orientation and gender issues in general." Gladio takes another sip from his cup, then decided to dig into his meal. 

"What scandal?" Noctis asks, eyes wide. He cannot remember any scandal involving Lunafreya's brother. 

"It was shortly after the attack and you were healing," Ignis starts, "Princess Ravina had just celebrated her birthday when she announced she would rather be Prince Ravus because she felt she had always been him. Princess Lunafreya supported him although there was much anger and resentment going around the palace at that time. He was only accepted after Princess Lunafreya accepted the burden of becoming the next oracle instead of Ravus even though he was the first born and female from birth. That in turn is of course also problematic since Princess Lunafreya apparently favours the company of women." 

"Luna's gay too?" Noctis isn't sure if his eyes can grow any bigger. 

"It is a fact the tabloid press tries to remind us of because it would make having an heir more difficult for the Fleurets." 

It's a lot of information and it still is difficult for him to embrace that part of him. But suddenly the world feels less alone, less intimidating, less - well, Noctis is grateful for having friends like these, who accept him and he knows they will support. He doesn't even know why he as ever doubted that. Sitting right here at the camp fire with them - he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. 

There is one thing, which bugs him however and Noctis turns to his best friend. "What about you?"

"Uh," the blond suddenly blushes. "At first I thought I was asexual as Ignis, but then- well, I sorta fell in love and Ignis told me there is something called demisexuality where you only love someone when you have known them as a friend. Usually it takes some time." 

"And who-" Noctis starts, but then breaks off. Maybe, just maybe, the voice in his head sings. 

Prompto is flushed and avoiding his gaze. He looks apprehensive just like he has made a big confession. Maybe. 

Noctis leans forward, food forgotten and pushes Prompto's chin up before placing a short kiss on soft lips. Prompto turns even redder and he grins so brightly he cannot says a word and only leans forward before kissing Noctis again. 

As they pull apart, the prince says, "You have been the reason why I thought I might be gay. Well, that and Gladio's muscles." 

Prompto laughs at that. "Gladio's muscles make everyone question their sexuality." 

"Gladio will also give you the proper talk on how to use condoms, won't he?" Ignis' voice from across the fire is filled with smugness. 

"You are the advisor here!" 

"But you are the one with actual experience, cupcake." 

"Smartass."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work in Iris and Cindy as well, but wasn't quite how and what exactly their orientation would be. 
> 
> On a side note: My master thesis and work are killing my creativity. Or NaNoWrimo did that. But I am trying to prove-read, edit and in general get back into writing more because I really need that outlet. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism keep this writer alive and remind her there is a life outside of uni and work. 
> 
> [Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2985339#cmt2985339): Gen or Noct/Any, NO ONE IS STRAIGHT  
> Noct realizes he's not straight, and has a hard time coming out. He finally decides to tell a friend... Who turns out to also be LGBTQIA.  
> So is everyone else he tells.  
> Give me Noct coming out to everyone (his dad? Bros? Ravus? Luna?) and they are ALL not straight (or cis.) All of them. And Noct was just too clueless to realize it.


End file.
